Jorge Santos
) |familiares = Humberto Amor (hijo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1967 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} thumb|right|224 px|PRESENTACION POR JORGE SANTOS thumb|230px|Jorge Santos en 2012. Jorge Santos es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por papeles como Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja, Jafar en Aladdin y Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar, Drácula en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, el Rey Dedede en el anime Kirby, Abel en la película Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan y Zordon y Gosei en la franquicia de Power Rangers. Cuenta con más de 49 años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz, en la que también se desempeña como director. Su preparación artística la realizó en la Escuela Nacional de Teatro de Bellas Artes. A lo largo de su carrera profesional además de doblaje ha hecho teatro, televisión, cine y locución comercial. Hoy en día combina su trabajo con las actividades mencionadas. Su formación educativa incluye estudios en Ingeniería Química. Ha doblado a actores tales como Jeff Bridges, James Cromwell, Carl Weathers, Richard Griffiths, Richard Jenkins, Jeffrey Tambor, Scott Wilson, Warren Beatty y Kurt Russell, entre muchos más. Padre del también actor de doblaje Humberto Amor, radicado en Los Ángeles. Rafael_de_los_80.jpg|Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja, es uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Jafardp.png|Jafar en Aladdín y Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar. Rey_Dedede_SSB4.png|Rey Dedede en Kirby. TorquilKrull.jpeg|Torquil en Krull. Zordon.jpg|Zordon en la franquicia de Power Rangers. Gosei.jpg|Gosei en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Diabolico.jpg|Diabólico en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. Yamamoto2.png|El Capitán General Yamamoto de Bleach. 72924.jpg|Folken Fanel en La visión de Escaflowne. Mr Kraft.png|Willard Kraft en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente McMahonSpeed.gif|El Tte. McMahon en Máxima velocidad. Fray_lorenzo_r_j_1996.png|Fray Lorenzo en Romeo y Julieta (1996). Abel.png|Abel (Doblaje original) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan. Golem.jpg|Golem en Monster Rancher. Rrbm.png|El Gran Hombre en La vida moderna de Rocko. 50493_117525824930244_7002034_n.jpg|Capitán Fangoso en Ren y Stimpy. bro.jpeg|Broadway en Gárgolas. 2yzct52.gif|Vernon Dursley en las películas de Harry Potter. Alfonse_perrier_de_von_scheck_oalp.jpg|Alfonse Perrier de Von Scheck en ¡Oye Arnold! La película. LumisYGO.jpg|Loomis en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Royakan.png|Royakan en Inuyasha. Sr George Darling Anime.png|El Sr. George Darling (ep. 1) en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. 250px-Doanld_Cragen.jpg|Capitán Donald Cragen (Dann Florek) (1ª voz) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Apollo.jpg|Apollo Creed en el redoblaje de Rocky y Rocky III. Halvorsen.png|Dr. Ralph Halvorsen (Robert Beatty) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (Doblaje original). LSPCReyDeLiones.png|Rey Bartra de Liones de Los siete pecados capitales. Vlcsnap-2016-01-07-21h28m59s8591.png|El Maestro Espejismo de Pokémon. Imgres.jpg|Dracula de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Subzero_mkan.png|Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Saltycgi.png|Salty en Thomas y sus amigos. Miles The Mule.jpg|Milo en La granja. Boris_Kropotkin.png|El abuelo Boris (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales. 353161-71399-sub-zero.jpg|Sub-Zero en la segunda película y serie animada de Mortal Kombat. Incredible-hulk-returns-bixby.jpg|David Banner en La muerte del Hombre Increíble. Frank_Lopez.png|Frank López (Robert Loggia) en Cara Cortada (3ª versión). Stan LeeA.png|Stan Lee en LEGO Avengers. Dios_FG.png|Dios en Padre de familia Family_Guy_Logo.png|Lectura de créditos también en Padre de familia. Mr. Estevez.jpg|Sr. Estevez en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Filmografía Películas James Rebhorn * Camina dormida conmigo (2012) - Frank Pandamiglio * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Marvin * Agente internacional (2009) - Arnie * El juego (1997) - Jim Feingold * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Timothy Lanigan Christopher Walken * Mi papá es un gato (2016) - Felix Grant (tráiler) * Volando alto (2016) - Warren Sharp * Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) - Morty * Exceso de equipaje (1997) - Raymond "Ray" Perkins Richard Griffiths * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Vernon Dursley Michael Caine * El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Robert Spritzel * El cuarto protocolo (1987) - John Preston * Más allá del Poseidón (1979) - Capitán Mike Turner * Enjambre (1978) - Dr. Bradford Crane James Cromwell * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Capitán George Stacy * La suma de todos los miedos (2002) - Presidente Robert Fowler * La hija del general (1999) - Joseph Campbell Jeffrey Tambor * Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Mago de Oz * Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sr. Salomone * Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Sr. Thomas Richard Jenkins * El núcleo (2003) - Gral. Thomas Purcell * Ladrón por accidente (2002) - Honorable Emmett Cook * El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) - Walter Abundas James Gandolfini * La jurado (1996) - Eddie * Caída libre (1994) - Ben Pinkwater * Money for Nothing (1993) - Billy Coyle Ed Harris * Frontera (2014) - Roy McNary * Cymbeline (2014) - Cymbeline F. Murray Abraham * Marcado por la muerte (2013) - Gregor * Balada de un hombre común (2013) - Bud Grossman Tom Wilkinson * El llanero solitario (2013) - Latham Cole (trailer) * Un novio fuera de serie (2006) - Max Hagan Griffin Dunne * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Dr. Vass * 40 días y 40 noches (2002) - Jerry Anderson Rade Serbedzija * La red sexual (2009) - Nikita Sokoloff * Batman inicia (2005) - Mendigo Steve Eastin * Vías y vidas (2007) - N.B. Garcia * Los tramposos (2003) - Sr. Schaffer Scott Wilson * La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Boo * Pena de muerte (1995) - Chaplain Farley (1ª versión) Tom Skerritt * Lágrimas del sol (2003) - Capitán Bill Rhodes * Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis: Biografía no autorizada (2000) - Joseph P. Kennedy Joe Spano * Tiempo límite (2001) - Cap. Spano * Una llamada para recordar (1997) - Dr. Green Christopher Lee * La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) - Burgomaster * Los cuatro mosqueteros (1974) - Rochefort Robert L. Manahan * Turbo: Una película de los Power Rangers (1997) - Zordon * Power Rangers: La película (1995) - Zordon Kurt Russell * Tango & Cash (1989) - Gabriel "Gabe" Cash (doblaje original) * Traición al amanecer (1988) - Det. Tnte. Nicholas "Nick" Frescia (redoblaje) Carl Weathers * Rocky III (1982) - Apollo Creed (segundo doblaje) * Rocky (1976) - Apollo Creed (segundo doblaje) Otros * Leyendas del crimen (2015) - Bob Boothby (John Sessions) * Hermanas (2015) - Bucky Ellis (James Brolin) * Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Ed (Lee Horsley) * Las sufragistas (2015) - Voces adicionales * Walt el soñador (2015) - Elias Disney (Donn Lamkin) * Pasante de moda (2015) - Miles (Steve Vinovich) * La venganza del dragón (2014) - Jefe Sam Higgins (Geoff Pierson) * Ojos grandes (2014) - Insertos (doblaje mexicano) * Río perdido (2014) - Voces adicionales * The Water Diviner (2014) - Dr. Ibrahim (Salih Kalyon) * Matar al mensajero (2014) - John Cullen (Ray Liotta) * 99 casas (2014) - Juez (Richard Holden) * Primicia mortal (2014) - Dueño de chatarreria (Marco Rodríguez) * Paddington (2014) - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) * Yo, Frankenstein (2014) - Voces adicionales * Los caza recompensas (2013) - Daft Willy (Kevin McNally) * Cuando todo está perdido (2013) - Nuestro hombre (Robert Redford) * Locke (2013) - Cassidy (Danny Webb) * El mayordomo (2013) - Ronald Reagan (Alan Rickman) (versión Diamond Films) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Comisionado y Taxista * Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) - General (Luca Zingaretti) * Malas compañías (2012) - Jarvis (Andy McPhee) * Balada para un ángel (2012) - Voces adicionales * Posesión satánica (2012) - Voces adicionales * The Master (2012) - Doctor (Bruce Goodchild) * Todo lo que quiero es una Navidad (2012) - Voces adicionales * Un pájaro del aire (2011) - Stowalski (Louis Zorich) * La casa de Rosewood Lane (2011) - Fred Crumb (Rance Howard) * Fuerzas Especiales (2011) - Ministro * Con locura (2011) - Notario (Robert Pike Daniel) * Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Webster (David Morse) (versión Summit) * El árbol de mimbre (2011) - Voces adicionales * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Hugh Perceval (Michael Kitchen) * Robo en las alturas (2011) - Sr. Simon (Judd Hirsch) * Setup (2011) - Saunders (Rich Komenich) * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - Roy Bland (Ciarán Hinds) * La era de los dragones (2011) - Peter Coffin (McKay Daines) * 13 asesinos (2010) - Sir Doi (Mikijirô Hira) * Almas obscuras (2010) - Wolfstan (John Lynch) e Insertos * 13 (2010) - Joe (Ronald Guttman) * El ángel del deseo (2010) - Insertos * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Sr. Androfsky (Clent Bowers) y Gustavo (Sergio Calderón) * La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro (2010) - Ingeniero Hallandsen (Jan Grønli) * The Fighter (2010) - Mike Toma (Ross Bickel) (versión Paramount) * Lecho de hielo (2009) - Alguacil Otto Gruber (William MacDonald) * La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - Voz de periodista en TV * Brüno (2009) - Voces adicionales (versión Sony) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Warden Ladew (Mac McDonald) * El Marine 2 (2009) - Darren Conner (Robert Coleby) * Galáctica: el plan (2009) - Insertos * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) - Jess (Erick Avari) * Solomon Kane (2009) - Padre Michael (McKenzie Crook) * Terremoto (2009) - Voces adicionales * The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - General Dean Hopgood (Stephen Lang) * Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante (2009) - Voces adicionales * Conspiración violenta (2008) - Alguacil Bock (Bob Rumnock) (Doblaje mexicano) * Piña express (2008) - General Bratt (James Remar) * Passengers (2008) - Norman (Don Thompson) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Capitan Ross (Ron Lea) * Rubia y explosiva (2007) - Sr. Perry (Bill Jenkins) * 3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Byron McElroy (Peter Fonda) (DVD) / Marshal Weathers (Luce Rains) (Netflix) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Insertos * Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) - Tommy (Patton Oswalt) * La nana mágica (2006) - Sr. Jowl (Patrick Barlow) * Rocky Balboa (2006) - Martin (Henry G. Sanders) * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - John Sanders (Mark Houghton) * Shadow Man (2006) - Chambers (Michael Fitzpatrick) * Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) - Voces adicionales * Virus mortal (2006) - Voces adicionales * Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Delatombe (Jonathan Pryce) * Hermandad en guerra (2004) - Soldado (Jung Yoon Min) / Cabo Kin * Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) - Sr. Jones (Jim Broadbent) * Colateral (2004) - Frank Pedrosa (Bruce McGill) * Feroz 3: El origen (2004) - Wallace Rowlands (Tom McCamus) * La mosquetera (2004) - Cardenal Mazarin (Gérard Depardieu) * Reencarnación (2004) - Insertos * El misterio de los excavadores (2003) - Earl, asistente del Fiscal General (Ray Baker) * Esplendor americano (2003) - Sr. Boats (Earl Billings) * Helena de Troya (2003) - Tíndaro (Richard Durden) * Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) - Mao (Chumphorn Thepphithak) * El ciego (2002) - Ed (George Hamilton) * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Damon (Terry Crews) * La herencia del Sr. Deeds (2002) - Chuck Cedar (Peter Gallagher) * Olas Salvajes (2002) - Sr. Pukui (James Grant Benton) * Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Nikita Jruschon (Bob Hoskins) * Estrenando cuerpo (2001) - Whitney Daniels (Frankie Faison) * Fiesta de aniversario (2001) - Harry / Insertos * Red de corrupción (2001) - Frank Daniels (Bruce McGill) * Tiro penal (2001) - Gobernador de la prisión (David Hemmings) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Insertos * Destino final (2000) - Ken Browning (Robert Wisden) * La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Presentación e insertos * Más perros que huesos (2000) - Dutch (Mik Scriba) * Misión imposible 2 (2000) - Comandante de Misión Swanbeck (Anthony Hopkins) * My Five Wives (2000) - Insertos * El mundo de Andy (1999) - Administrador del centro de meditación (David Elliott) * La elección (1999) - Director Walt Hendrix (Phil Reeves) * La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) - Narración * María, madre de Jesús (1999) - Narración e insertos * Impacto profundo (1998) - Jason Lerner (Maximilian Schell) * El ángel de acero (1997) - Coronel David (Charles Napier) * Country Justice (1997) - Clayton Hayes (George C. Scott) * Todo o nada (1997) - "Horse" Mitchell (Paul Barber) * Mortal Kombat II (1997) - Sub Zero (Keith Cooke), Shinnok (Reiner Schöne) * Celos asesinos (1996) - Entrenador Murphy (Billy Joe Patton) * De vuelta a la vida (1996) - Bill Cox (Rick Dial) * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Sacerdote * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Fray Lorenzo (Pete Postlethwaite) * Ellen Hart (1996) - Entrenador / Narrador * Una elección desesperada (1996) - Insertos * Vaya par de idiotas (1996) - Voces adicionales * Virus (1996) - Leo Burns (Chuck Shamata) * Mallrats (1995) - Silencioso Bob (Kevin Smith) * Beethoven, amada Inmortal (1995) - Franz Josef Guicciardi (Luigi Diberti) * Casino (1995) - Frank Marino (Frank Vincent) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Balliol (Bernard Horsfall) / Voces adicionales * La cura (1995) - Voces adicionales * Avaricia sin límite (1994) - Carl (Ed Begley Jr.) * Corina, Corina (1994) - Voces adicionales * Dimensión desconocida: Los clásicos perdidos de Rod Serling (1994) - Narración inicial y presentación * El escudo de cristal (1994) - James Locket (Bernie Casey) * Los codiciosos (1994) - Carl (Ed Begley Jr.) * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) - Wes Craven * Máxima velocidad (1994) - Teniente McMahon (Joe Morton) / Presentación e insertos * Shawshank Redemption (1994) - Capitán Byron Hadley (Clancy Brown) * Ninja Americano 5 (1993) - Simon Glock (Clement von Franckenstein) * Dave (1993) - Arnold Schwarzenegger (redoblaje) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Rafael (Matt Hill) (Doblaje original/Redoblaje) * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Voces adicionales * Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Frank Blake (Kevin McNulty) * Promesas rotas (1993) - Gary Ward (Ted Levine) * Sol naciente (1993) - Fred Hoffman (Michael Chapman) / Voces adicionales * Los imperdonables (1992) - Clyde (Ron White) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Alguacil (Rob Steinberg) (doblaje original) * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Voces adicionales * Supercop (1992) - Voces adicionales * Vida de solteros (1992) - Presentación y créditos * El imperio del crimen (1991) - Don Giuseppe Masseria (Anthony Quinn) * Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Insertos * Un tiro por la culata (1990) - Bob Smiley (Ronny Cox) / Presentación e insertos * Dick Tracy (1990) - Dick Tracy (Warren Beatty) * La Revancha (1990) - Créditos iniciales * La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - David Bruce Banner (Bill Bixby) * La noche de los muertos vivientes (1990) - Título / Voces adicionales * Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - Rafael (Josh Pais) (doblaje original) * Matrimonio por conveniencia (1990) - Papá de Bronté (Conrad McLaren) * Rocky V (1990) - Insertos * Los cazafantasmas II - Juez Stephen Wexler (1989)(Harris Yulin)(3ra. versión) * Batman (1989) - Carl Grissom (Jack Palance) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) - Sr. Anderson (John Cunningham) (doblaje original) * Mira quién habla (1989) - Sr. Ross (Neal Israel) * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Hombre del sombrero de Panamá (Paul Maxwell) (redoblaje) * Cita con la muerte (1988) - Mayordomo * Contacto sangriento (1988) - Presentacion y créditos iniciales * Rambo 3 (1988) - Coronel Samuel Trautman (Richard Crenna) / Presentación * El valor de una promesa (1987) - Elmer Jackson (Mark Harmon) * Angel Heart (1987) - Louis Cyphre (Robert De Niro) * Superman IV (1987) - Presentación * Águilas de acero (1986) - Coronel Masters (Tim Thomerson) * Pelotón (1986) - King (Keith David) * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Brytag (Pat Roach) * El jinete pálido (1985) - Presentación * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) - Dr. Vasili Orlov (Oleg Rudnik) (doblaje original) / Victor Milson (James McEachin) (redoblaje) * Car Cortada (1983) - Frank Lopez (Robert Loggia) (3ª versión) * Krull (1983) - Torquil (Alun Armstrong) * Rambo (1982) - Lester (Ali Lumphrey) * Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Abel (David Wiley) / Locutor en noticias * Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Jock (Fred Sorenson) (doblaje original) / Agente alemán (Steve Hanson) (redoblaje) * Aeropuerto 79 (1979) - William Halpern (Robin Gammell) / capitán Moyer (doblaje original) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - General Corman (G.D Spradlin) (versión extendida) * Chantaje mortal (1978) - Presentación * Damien: La profecía II (1978) - Guía del tour (Robert J. Jones Jr.) * Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Ahmet (Peter Jeffrey) * Los niños de Brasil (1978) - Gunther (Georg Marishka) (redoblaje) * Identidad a prueba (1976) - Jabo (Joe Spinell) * King Kong (1976) - Jack Prescott (Jeff Bridges) * La batalla de Midway (1976) - Comandante Ernest Blake (Robert Wagner) / otros * Trama macabra (1976) - Piloto del helicóptero (Alan Fudge) / Teniente Peterson * Tiburón (1975) - Sr. Taft (Phil Murray) (doblaje original) * La mansión sangrienta (1974) - Voces adicionales * El emperador del norte (1973) - Gray Cat (Elisha Cook Jr.) / Voz en la radio / Vagabundo * Operación Dragón (1973) - Han (Kien Shih) (3ª versión) * Juan Salvador Gaviota (1973) - Chang (Philip Ahn) (redoblaje) * Duelo a muerte (1971) - Voces adicionales * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Dr. Brodsky (Carl Duering) * 007: Al Servicio de su Majestad (1969) - Q (Desmond Llewelyn) (varios diálogos) / Sir Hillary Bray (George Baker) / Manuel (Brian Worth) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Ralph Halvorsen (Robert Beatty) (doblaje original) * La marca de la horca (1968) - Conductor de la carreta de presos (Joel Fluellen) * McLintock (1963) - Gobernador Cuthbert Humphrey (Robert Lowery) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - Gasim (I.S. Johar) / William Potter (Harry Fowler) * Hawái azul (1961) - Policía Eddie * Ben-Hur (1959) - Juda Ben Hur (Charlton Heston) (tercer doblaje) * Demetrio: El gladiador (1954) - Demetrio (Victor Mature) * El despertar (1946) - Buck Forrester (Chill Wills) (redoblaje) * La estirpe del dragón (1944) - Empleado de Wu Lien (Frank Puglia) (redoblaje) * Sin novedad en el frente (1930) - Himmelstoss (John Wray) Series animadas Rob Paulsen * Las Tortugas Ninja (1987-1996) - Rafael * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Rafael de los 80s Otros * X-Men - Nathaniel Christopher Summers (Cable) / Molde Maestro / Centinelas / Presentación y créditos * WildC.A.T.S. - Maul * Flash Gordon - Dr. Hans Zarkov * Defensores de la Tierra - Insertos (2ª voz, dos eps.) * BraveStarr - Comisario Bravestarr * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Drácula / Capitán Encías Verdes / Monstruo burlón / Voces adicionales * Padre de familia - Insertos / Voces adicionales * Ren y Stimpy - Capitán Fangoso / Súper Pan Tostado / Señor Caballo (un ep.) / Voces adicionales * Cleveland - Murray * El Espectacular Hombre Araña - Hammerhead * South Park - Charles Manson (doblaje mexicano) * La vida moderna de Rocko - El Gran, Gran Hombre * Aventuras en pañales - Abuelo Boris (2ª voz) * Rugrats crecidos - Abuelo Boris * ¡Oye Arnold! - Kyo Heyerdahl (2ª voz, ep. 94) / Coronel (ep. 71) * Los reyes de la colina - Blas Davalos (temps. 9-13) * The Boondocks - Robert "Jedediah" Freeman * Los Simpson - McBain / Alan Moore / Dios / Don Brodka * El principito - Gran Bufón * Beast Wars - Cintillo Introductorio / Insertos * Pollo Robot - Gargamel / Voces diversas * Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest - Dr. Benton Quest * Mortal Kombat: Defensores del reino - Sub-Zero * Las nuevas aventuras de El Zorro - Diego De La Vega/El Zorro * Capitán N: El amo del juego - Megaman * La pequeña Lulú - Voces diversas * Teamo Supremo - Paulsen * Thomas y sus Amigos - Salty (temp. 14-presente) / Granjero McColl (1ª voz) * Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa - Alguacil Minotauro (Tinotauro) / El Toro Enmascarado / Voces adicionales * El show de los Looney Tunes - Frank Russo (Dennis Farina) * Star Trek: La serie animada - Spock (Leonard Nimoy) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Sr. Estevez * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Voces adicionales Anime * Honey Honey - José Antonio, el prestidigitador (un ep.) * Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Sr. George Darling (primer y único ep.) * Fuerza G: Guardianes del espacio - Computor * Thunderbirds 2086 - Insertos * One Piece - Chef Zeff * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Michael Atom * Inuyasha - Royakan * Kirby - Rey Dedede * Bleach - Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (2ª voz) * Los Caballeros de Kodai - Narrador * Maxbot - Narrador * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Hobson (ep. 1) / Loomis * Robotech - Maestro de la Robotecnia #1 (remasterizado) * La visión de Escaflowne - Folken Lacour de Fanel * Monster Rancher - Golem * Frontera sin ley - Voces adicionales * Nadja del mañana - Voces adicionales * Death Note - Diputado Kitamura / Voces adicionales * Ghost Hound - Genma Saruta * Naruto - Murakumo Kurama * Bakugan - Rey Zenoheld * Pokémon XY - Hanzo * Los siete pecados capitales - Rey Bartra de Liones Películas animadas Keith Wickham *Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) - Salty *Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido (2015) - Salty *Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Salty *Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2012) - Salty *Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Salty Jonathan Freeman * Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar - Jafar * Aladdín - Jafar Otros * Ratchet & Clank - Sr. Micron * Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Voces adicionales * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Dr. Benton C. Quest * El increíble castillo vagabundo - Alcalde * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Alfonse Perrier de von Scheck * Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Krekka * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Maestro Trueno Rhino * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Maestro Trueno Rhino * Monsters University - Voces adicionales * La granja - Milo * Titan A.E. - Guardia de los comerciantes de esclavos Películas de anime * Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Reiji Kageyama (2010) * Steamboy, La Máquina de Vapor - Pete (2004) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan (1996) - Abel (doblaje original) * Porco Rosso (1992) - Ferrarin (doblaje original) * Warriors of the Wind (1984) - Mito (doblaje mexicano) Series de TV Robert L. Manahan * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zordon * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Zordon * Power Rangers: Zeo - Zordon * Power Rangers: Turbo - Zordon * Power Rangers: En el Espacio - Zordon Martin Mull * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Subdirector Willard Kraft, Carlton, Dr. Malo, Dulce Voluntad * Dos hombres y medio - Russell (temp. 6) Peter Cullen * El auto fantástico (1982) - K.A.R.R. (up ep., 1ra. aparición) * El auto fantástico (2008) - K.A.R.R. (un ep.) Otros * Star Trek: Deep Space 9 - Worf (Michael Dorn) (temp. 5) * Gotham - Teniente Bill Cranston (James Colby) (temp. 1, ep. 3) * El auto fantástico - Insertos y voces diversas * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Capitán Donald Cragen (Dann Florek) (1ª voz) * Shark - Brandon Crawford, Juez Williams * Malcolm - Padre de Craig, Capitán del ejército * North Shore - Vincent Colville * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Rodin, Sigmund Freud * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** El Vigía ("El relato del bosque del vigía") (temp. 3, ep. 29) ** Voz en central telefónica ("El relato de la policía telefónica") (temp. 3, ep. 30) ** Sr. Johnston ("El relato del fantasma") (temp. 3, ep. 37) ** Jake Serpiente ("El relato de Jake Serpiente") (temp. 6, ep. 68) ** Grant ("El relato del hechizo") (temp. 6, ep. 72) ** Abuelo ("El relato de la enfermera") (temp. 7, ep. 91) ** Presentación e insertos (temps. 3, 6 y 7) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Don Wrigley * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Director Nelson (Kevin Symons) (1ª voz) ** Dr. Jonas Zimmerman (Ronald Guttman) (Volumen 3) ** Samson Gray (John Glover) (Volumen 4) * El mundo perdido - Narración * Little Britain - Narración * Justicia en las calles - Adan Beaudereaux * Lost - Isaac de Uluru (Wayne Pygram) (2ª temp. ep. 44) * La sombra blanca - Jugador de baloncesto * Aprendiendo a vivir ** Jedediah Lawrence ** Tony (Donald Gibb) (temp. 1, ep. 18) (1994) * Shaka Zulu - Shaka (Henry Cele) * Mi propio enemigo - Yuri Volkalov (Rade Serbedzija) * La niñera - Presentación de episodios, títulos (temps. 5-6), insertos (un ep.), Monty Hall, Doctor, Voz en teatro, Hombre en tienda, voces varias * Escalofríos - Tío Al (ep. "Bienvenidos al campo de las pesadillas) / Voces varias * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Insertos * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Insertos * Power Rangers: Zeo - Insertos * Power Rangers: Turbo - Insertos * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Gosei (Geoff Dolan) / Presentación * Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz - Diabólico * Academia de modelos - Doctor Berger (Gerard Darier) * Adderly - Virgil Homer "V.H." Adderly (Winston Recket) * El auto fantástico - K.A.R.R. (Paul Frees) (un ep. 2ª y última aparición) * El suceso - General Whitman (Tony Todd) * Los seguidores - Marhsall Turner (John Lafayette) * Emily de Luna Nueva - Presentación e insertos * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Director Nelson (Kevin Symons) * Eddie el entusiasta - Superintendente Nathanial Johnson (Colin Salmon) * Flipper - Presentación, Insertos, Voces adicionales * Flecha - Juez Mandelbaum (David Franco) * Flash - Gorila Grodd (David Sobolov) * Teen Wolf - Guardia de seguridad (Tom Billett) * Magnum - Trusseau (Robert Loggia) (temp. 1, eps. 1–2) * El mentalista - Virgil Minelli (Gregory Itzin) (temps. 3-4) / Voces adicionales * Los expedientes secretos X - Presentación, Voces adicionales * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * ¿Verdad o pesadilla? - Voces adicionales * La superabuela - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Sherlock - Voces adicionales * Wilfred - Voces adicionales * MacGyver - Voces adicionales Miniseries * La Biblia (2013) - Nathan (Clive Wood) (ep. 4) * Refugio (2001) - Capitán Lester (Dave Nichols) * El arca de Noé (1999) - Peddler (James Coburn) e insertos * Crónica de gángsters (1981) - Vito Genovese (Robert Davi) / Thomas Lucchese (Jon Polito) / otros Telefilms * Supernova (2005) - Dr. Austin Shepard (Peter Fonda) * La furia del cielo (2003) - Presentación e insertos * Juana de Arco (TV) (1999) - Obispo LaTremoile (Robert Haley) * María, madre de Jesús (1999) - Narración inicial e insertos * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Padre Morosini (Angelo Infanti) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Santiago (Denis Lill) * El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - Brian Epstein (Brian Jameson) Documentales * Senna: Leyenda del volante (2010) - Jean-Marie Balestre * Paseando con dinosaurios (1999) - Narración (Kenneth Branagh) (doblaje mexicano) * Discovery Civilization ** Grandes palacios (1995) - Narrador * Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución - Voces adicionales * 1000 maneras de morir - Pescador electrocutado Dramas coreanos Kim Chang Wan * El príncipe del café - Hong Gae Sik * La reina de las esposas - Kim Hong Shik Telenovelas brasileñas Cacá Amaral * El Sucesor - Saulo * Flor del Caribe - Seu Chico * Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Gilson Henri Pagnoncelli * El sabor de la pasión - Herculano * Amazonia - Florencio * Siete pecados - Reginaldo Fulvio Stefanini * Acuarela del amor - Frederico * Rastros de mentiras - Denizard Otros * Reglas del juego - Ascanio Trinidad (Tonico Pereira) * Mujeres ambiciosas - Sebastián (Nelson Xavier) * Gabriela - Alceu (Carlos Betao) * Fina estampa - Dr. Gouveia (Dudu Sandroni) * Passione - Benedetto (Emiliano Queiroz) * India, una historia de amor - Darío (Victor Fasano) * Dance dance dance - Estefano Leoni (Luciano Chirolli) * El profeta - Dr. Krauss (Castro Gonzaga) * Cobras y lagartos - Alberto (Odilon Wagner) * El salvaje - Fernando Redenção (Jairo Mattos) * Esas mujeres - Artur Tavares do Amaral (Luiz Carlos de Moraes) * La esclava Isaura - Dr. Paulo Pereira (Fabio Junqueira) * La casa de las siete mujeres - Araujo Ribeiro (Ney Latorraca) * Uga Uga - João Guerra (Stepan Nercessian) Videojuegos * LEGO Avengers - Stan Lee Dirección de doblaje * Aprendiendo a vivir * Ben-Hur (3ª versión) * Dick Tracy * El auto fantástico * The Grudge 3 * Esas mujeres * Space Dogs: Aventura espacial (versión Movie City) * Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temps. 3, 6 y 7) * Balada para un ángel * Almas obscuras * Las voces (redoblaje) * Ojos grandes (doblaje mexicano) * No sin ella (3ª versión) * La maldición 3 (doblaje mexicano) * Josué, la tierra prometida (ep. 104- ) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CINSA * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Golden Dragon Dubbing * IDF * Intersound * Jarpa Studio México - Dubbing & Sound Design * Larsa * MainFrame * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Optimedia Bond México - Bond Productions & Models * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * SISSA - Oruga * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. * Telespeciales, S.A. * WG Televisión nacional * México en tres tiempos - Narrador * Clío TV: La Ciudadela, La Ciudad de los Libros - Narrador * La rosa de Guadalupe - Director Gilberto (un ep.) Telenovelas * La Fuerza del Destino - Dueño de restaurante * Barrera de Amor - Doctor * Mujer de Madera - Licenciado * María Belén - Comandante Morfin * Amigas y Rivales - Doctor * Soñadoras - Narrador "Ultimos capitulos" * La Usurpadora (capítulos iniciales) * Marisol - Dr. Reyna * Rosa Salvaje - Dr. Castillo * Cuna de Lobos - Detective Zamora Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA